


Code names

by Blindingabel



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindingabel/pseuds/Blindingabel
Summary: Robbe gives his paintball team members code names.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 19





	Code names

Everyone is gearing up to play a round of paintball with robbe as the team leader he decided that it would be best to have code names for each of his team members.

" okay folks listen up ! " robbe yelled to get everyones attention robbe started moving around the group looking at each of his team members " from now on we'll be using code names" robbe pointed at him self " you can adress me as egale one noor code name been there, don that" robbe said as he walked past her while pointing at her.

"Sander is currently doing that" sander high fives robbe with a smile one his face. " Jens is it happened once in a dream" robbe pointed at him jens winked at robbe in reply.

" and senne is....egale two" senne felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder " oh thank god" he replied.


End file.
